New eyes
by katara12171
Summary: My name is Lex West. Today i just found out who my mom is and why I have powers. Most of life was spent without a mom and at the Jump City Orphanage. I'm a new titan and not to mention that Nightwing's son is my new crush and hot.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't know why I'm doing this, the idea just popped into my head after reading "Uglies"

Author's note: I don't know why I'm doing this, the idea just popped into my head after reading "Uglies"

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my creativity **

**Summary: TTNG: When a young teenage girl, comes to the tower with the next generation there, they all find out something every interesting about her family who they are.**

* * *

As night fell on Jump City and it started to rain on top of the orphanage there. A woman in a dark cloak appeared and dropped off a basket with a baby girl in it. The baby had pale skin and dark red hair with brown highlights. Her eyes were cat-eyed and the color was the same dark green eyes that her mother had originally before she got her powers. The caretaker of the orphanage heard the doorbell and all she saw at the doorstep was a baby in basket. She saw a note and read it,

_Please take care of her until it is safe for me to come back and get her. If other people found out about her, she would be in danger. Her name is Alex West. Please just take care of her until it's safe, please. And another note, she may be different than most kids, so treat her like your own. _

The caretaker smiled as she looked at the baby and saw that she was really pretty even if her eyes were cat-like. The baby held out her arms towards the young women and the caretaker held the baby in her arms as she took her into the large building.

* * *

What do you think? Is it okay? Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2: My mom is who?

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans**

_14 years later……_

Alex's POV

I never was the most normal one in the orphanage, besides my eyes. I could do things that no one else could do, like when my roommate- Jesse would bug the crap out of me, something would happen to her or something would blow up when I was little. Got that under control, now. I mean Jesse and I are the oldest kids at the orphanage. My mother wrote a note saying that she would come back, but so far. She hasn't and that I was in danger. Today is my last day here, I mean I have to ether get a job or get kicked out cause I'm past the limit age and apparently taking up space that other little kids need.

"Hey Lex, where are you going?" Jesse called out as she packed up her things. A rich family decided to adopt her and was picking her up this afternoon.

"Just going to find who I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to Titan's Tower."

"Are you nuts? You're really serious." Jesse's black hair almost hit me in the face as she looked at me with her gold eyes.

"I'm serious. Really serious, if I have to track them down after they fight Cinderblock or something. I will." I walk toward the door and then stop at the doorway. I turn around to face Jesse. She embraces me into a hug and I return it.

"I'll miss you." She says.

"I know, but I feel like I have to do this."

"Okay, just be safe and okay. If you ever need me, just call my cell phone"

"Got it" I say and let go. I start walking down the stairs and out the door. I take the subway to the bridge and then stopped. _How I'm going to get to the island with no land to walk on._ I asked myself. I walked down to the beach and then figured my options. I could, A.) Swim to the island or B.) Trust myself and hope that one of my powers included flying. A, it was then since I had never little control over my powers, heck I didn't even know what they are. So I started to swim in my dark jeans and white spaghetti-strapped top. My shoes were left on the beach. They would pull me down, due to the water pressure and weight. I made it halfway when I wave appeared out of no where and was about to hit me when I felt something coming out of my fingers and then felt something on my feet. I looked down and saw a glowing dark green energy-board. I shifted my weight and it carried me like a skateboard, which I thankfully knew how to ride very well. I started to ride it toward the tower and went down, when I hit ground. The board disappeared. I saw the tower and sighed. With each step toward the door, I felt my heart beating faster and faster with each step. Then I touched the doorbell and waited. I waited for two minutes and rang it again, this time I saw a pissed off girl with jet black hair, tan skin, and where the whites of her eyes should be was ice blue and the color of her eyes were sapphire blue. She wore an outfit like Starfire's but hers was ice blue and had red gems.

"Hi, who are you? And are you okay?" She asked with a smile.

"My name is Lex West and I believe that I have powers."

"Okay, come in. Would you like something to eat and some dry clothes with that drink?" She says as I come in.

"Well maybe just dry clothes, if that's okay." I laugh.

"Of course, it's okay. You can borrow one of my other outfits." She leads me to an elevator and we enter it. She presses level four.  
"So, what's your name?" I ask.

"Icefire, and before you ask, this tan is my natural skin."

I laugh, "Trust me I wasn't even thinking that."

"What do you know about your powers?"

"I can sort of create bad luck, and I just flew halfway here on board of something. I think that it's energy though."

"Hmm, you might want to talk to…wait are those your real eyes?"

"Yeah, they are."

"Do know who your mother is?"

"No, I've lived almost all my life in the Jump City Orphanage and all I know about her was that if I was found out about, my whole family would be in danger." I look down.

"I think that my team and I can help. Your eyes look a lot like Jinx's though. I'll call her when we get you into some clean clothes and then tell the others." Icefire says and then the elevator stopped and opened the doors to see a hallway.

"Follow me" Icefire, says and I do. She leads me into a room where it was bare white. (picture Robin's room) She opened a drawer that was built into the wall. There was a pair of black dress pants and a white spaghetti-strapped top. She hands me the clothes and then leaves the room. I put the clothes on and they fit and feel good and warm. I go out into the hallway to see Icefire had disappeared. I walk down the hallway and look at each door, they had names engraved into them. Midnight, Shadow Hawk, Bee, Speedy, and Kid Flash, I walk into a large room to find the rest of the team there. One girl says,

"Hey" while not taking her eyes off the book she was reading. She had a purple cloak and a hood over her head. I could only see her forest green eyes and a black leotard on. I think that only one guy noticed me, he just stared at me like I was of the Seven Wonders of the World or something. He had red hair that looked silky with it in his face, his emerald filled eyes, made me think that he was Icefire's brother. The eyes were the only thing that would make you thinks that they were related. He had pale skin and wore a black and purple jumpsuit. The top was a solid dark purple and the rest was black. He had on black combat boots. I have to admit he looks hot.

"Uh, hi" I say. The rest of the team was ether arguing or playing video games. He walks over to me and almost makes me melt into the floor and he says,

"You must be Lex."

"How did you know my name?" I ask.

"Icefire stopped over here and told us that you were here."

"Oh, and your name is sir?"

"Midnight, I'm Icefire's brother. The two people arguing over there is Bee and Speedy, and the dunderhead over there playing video games is Kid Flash. Shadow Hawk is the person said hey" He pointed to each of them. Bee was African-American who from what I saw from pictures looked just like her mother. Speedy looked like his father. Kid Flash was different, I felt like I knew him some how, he had pink hair and pink eyes, but he pretty much looked like Kid Flash bedsides that fact.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?" Midnight said after I studied each of the titans.

"I swam halfway, and then all of sudden this huge wave came out of nowhere and then the next thing I know I'm on this board which I created. It was like skateboarding and just rode on that the rest of the way." I say, trying not to blush and to resist the urge to just kiss him on the lips then and there.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Do you think that you would like to train with us today?" Midnight asked.

"Sure when is it?"  
"It starts now." Then I turn my head to see Icefire with a woman that had pink cat like eyes and shoulder length hair. She was probably Jinx, at least from what I've seen in pictures in the library. She scanned the room and until her eyes fell on me, her face lit up.  
"Alex, is that you?" She asked me.

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"Doesn't everyone know your name?" Midnight asks.

"Not my real name, Lex is just a nickname." I whisper back to him.

"The likeness is remarkable, but I can sense that Jinx is your mother." Shadow Hawk spoke up.  
"Mom?" I cried out like a school child.

"Yes, it's me" She runs up to me and embraces me with a hug and I start to cry with joy. For the first time in my life, I was with my family. We separate and then I see Kid Flash's face. He looked like the same age as me.

"Kid Flash, this is your younger sister, Alex." My mom smiled. Kid Flash was so confused that he fainted. We got out an ice pack and put it on his head after he woke up.

"I just had the weirdest dream, I dreamt that Lex was my sister."

"That wasn't a dream, bro. Get used to it before I blast you till kingdom come." I say with no emotion.

"Hey I thought that the older siblings have torment the younger siblings." He says.  
"Oh, yeah I have to find some way to fight back, after all you have super speed meaning that I have to trip you to catch you when you bug the crap out of me."

"She is your daughter." Speedy said with shock. I give him a death glare.

"He's right, Lex. You kind of act Jinx in the first place." Midnight places his hand on my shoulder and it calms me down.

"I guess that you're right, I would be annoyed easily at the orphanage, but usually took it out on a plant or tray." I look down.

"Let's see what you can do," Icefire says and I nod as I follow the team outside.  
"This is a obstacle course, it's pretty easy if you know what you're doing." Midnight tells me.

"Okay fire her up." I say unsure of what to do. Then I timer starts and I start running, two drones shoot at me, but I dodge them with ease and hex them. They blow up and then I go on top a ground where the floor was not there. I manage to create a board somehow and ride it. The rest of it was easy as I just needed to hex them and they broke down. I reached the ground with a smile on my face. Everyone was shocked to see that I could do that, I guessed that the creating bad luck was already known, but the board thing.

"That was amazing, Lex!" Midnight pulled me into a hug. Not what expected, but I returned it. I felt like I could stay like this forever, but then he let go. I smile as my mom comes over and says,

"I'm really glad to see you, I really wanted to come and get you, but then I remembered the danger that could happen if people found out. But it seems that you can take care of yourself. I'm sorry for not being there for most of your life." She pulls me into a hug and starts.

"But I have to go back to Star City to tell your father the good news and keep checking on the team there."

"I understand" I say and then she leaves my arms and presses a button and then is transported to Star City.

I whisper a good-bye as she left.

* * *

what do you guys think? review please.


	3. Chapter 3: Empty space

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my creativity.**

**Dedicated to Fiery Dragon164, thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

I look around and to see Midnight's warm face, he was smiling. Bee comes up to me and puts her hand out,

"Hi I'm Bee, it's nice to meet you Lex." I take her hand and smile,

"You too, thank you everyone, for helping me I mean."

Bee releases her grip and all of them look shocked.

"Why does it sound like you're saying good-bye?" Kid Flash asks me.

"Well, I guess that I can stay for a little while, since the orphanage won't take me back." Then I'm surrounded by hugs.

"Welcome home, you can sleep in the extra room." Icefire tells me.

"Thanks, but I think that I need to go shopping." I tell her. Icefire, Bee, and Shadow Hawk smiled and lit up. Bee grabbed my hand and then pulled me towards a car.

It was a black and yellow mustang, defiantly a 2008 model. We enter and then ride towards the mall, the whole ride was silent until Bee spoke up,

"So you think that you might need some help with your shopping?"  
"I think so, I want to become a titan, if there's an offer."

I glance at Icefire who was looking out the window of the car.

"There is an offer, but I think that I look it over with the guys." She says.

"Yeah, but I think that Midnight won't mind." Shadow Hawk smirked. Bee and Icefire laugh and I look around,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that Midnight likes you more than you think" Shadow hawk tells me.  
"How do you know?"

"I sensed it, I mean it was practically written on his face."

"So do you like him?" Bee interrupts before I could blush.

"Maybe, I don't know. He's kind of cute and seems like a nice guy"

"Well, you better figure it out if you like him or not cause he definitely likes you girl. Maybe we can get him realize his hidden feelings more if you let us pick out your clothes." Bee tells me as she drives.

"I guess that I do like him, but I just met him."

"Relax, trust me when I say that Midnight is great guy and friend." Icefire tells me. We arrive at the mall and go into a store called, "Difference". It had all sorts of clothing, shoes, and other stuff. Bee pulls out a bunch of tops, Icefire pulls out pants, and Shadow Hawk did shoes and accessories. They shoved me into a dressing room with the clothes. I pull out a pair of black pants that fit around every curve and a green top that was strapless and showed some cleavage. I went out to see the disapproving faces, and then after I changed back into my clothes, they went over the clothes and then picked out the perfect outfit out. It had a pair of black pants, with a dark green belt and a pair of black boots that blended into the pants look. The top was a dark green with no sleeves and it was a little longer than Icefire's top. It also had black hand things that my fingers could slip through. (picture Argent's but not as long and no fluffy things at the end) I tried the outfit on and it fit me very well, I hand to admit, I looked good. We payed for the outfit with one of Icefire's credit cards and then went over to the salon.

"Why are we here?" I ask them, but before I knew it, I was shoved into a chair and someone was cutting my hair. My bangs and color stayed the same, but my long red/brown hair's was cut a little past my shoulders. We then went to the make-up counter and then Icefire told me to stay still.  
She applied black eyeliner to my eyes and then told me to open. I looked in the mirror to see my eyes looked exactly like Jinx's except for the color.

"Thanks guys" I tell them and give them a hug. As I let go, Icefire said,

"No problem, besides I think that Midnight might like your new look." I blush and then bee says,

"Yeah, that boy is going to fall hard for you girl." I smile and we all go into the car. This time we took a secret entrance to the tower and we sneak up into my room. The room was dull white, but I could deal with it, due to the fact of the orphanage's rooms all looked the same. I go into the bathroom there and change. I look at myself one last time before going out again. I see that a light glowing from me and I like it. I felt good about myself. I went back into the room. The girls smiled, even Shadow Hawk who really didn't want to come.

"Girl, are you ready?" Bee asks me.  
"Ready for what?" I ask them, unsure of what they were asking.

"Ready to become one of the team" Icefire answers.

"You mean it, but we just got back 15 minutes ago. How did you talk to the guys?"

"Your brother, Icefire caught him in the hallway and asked him to ask all of the guys, which they all said yes to anyway." Shadow Hawk shrugged.  
"Wow, thanks guys. Should we go and find the guys?" I ask them.

"Yeah, but- then an alarm went off and we all ran into the common room. To find Speedy at the computer,  
"What is it?" Icefire asks.

"It's- wait it can't be." Speedy answers.

"It can't be what?" Midnight asks, with worry in his voice.

"It's the brotherhood of evil, they escaped." He answers.

"But how can that be, the guards only know the passwords, meaning that one of them did it." Icefire said. I read about the battle on the computer and heard stories about it from the Flash when I was a kid, but it doesn't add up. Why would they escape now after what 15, 20 years?

"We should go ahead to Paris and see what caused this to happen. Titans go." Icefire said and I ran with them to the orange ship. There were eight spots thankfully. I went on the spot right behind Midnight, and then it took off. The part of the ship I was in monitored the major systems and engines. The ship took off and before I knew it, we were at Paris. Icefire landed us at museum of the battle sight of the brotherhood of evil. When we entered the building, I felt like something bad was going to happen or someone evil was there. I saw everything looked the same as in the pictures, except the people were not there. Where the frozen villains were supposed to be, was nothing but empty space.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Any confusion or errors? Review PLEASE?!**


	4. Chapter 4: Why would they lie?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or the brotherhood of evil or barlow girl or their song let go, which is my 10th favorite song by them.**

I look around, to see everyone's same shocked face. Then I look around to see the machine that controlled the freeze machine. I see a knife cut into it the controls, meaning that someone did this. Icefire immediately caught her eye on it and pulled the knife out.  
"Who could possibly wanted them out?" Bee asks. Then I picture of Warp popped into my head, I remember from stories that he was in fact a kiss up. If he did this, then he wouldn't just get gratitude immediately and they would do anything for him.  
"What about Warp?" I say. Everyone looks at me.

"I've heard stories and seen pictures." I tell them.

"It could be possible, but warp doesn't use a knife." Icefire tells me.

"It could be the Warpers." Midnight shudders at his own sentence.

"Who are the Warpers?" I ask them.

"The Warpers are time traveling twin girls who are like Warp. But in our last run in, they seem to have a thing for Midnight and Speedy." Bee explains to me.

"It all adds up, it makes sense." Icefire mutters under her breath.

"Yeah, including this note for Speedy." Bee picks up and note and reads it loud,

"Just wanted to let you know that I still think of ya and Midnight, Tracy says hi.

Love,

Tracey and Sam."

They all shudder, this made me think of Kitten. I laugh, but then I realize something,

"What if they were just after one villain?" I ask out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"What if they were after just one group of people or just one person?" I tell them.

"But what about the others?"

"They must have escaped along with the person or group of people with them."  
"That does make sense, but- then we were interrupted by a ringtone, it sounded like "Let Go" by Barlow girl.  
"Trouble. It's at the Eiffel Tower." Icefire says and we jump into action. I create a board again, I was getting really good at this and after three tries, and I fly towards the hole in the roof. I see that Cinderblock, Overload, and Plasmus attacking the tower. I look over at the area to see that Bee and Speedy were getting the public out of danger. Then I feel a big rocky hand clutching my waist and hands. I warn him,

"Let me go, before I hurt you." Cinderblock laughs as then my eyes glowed in self-defense. Then I wave a hand over him and then smile as my eyes stop glowing as something causes him to trip and I do a back-flip out his weakened grasp and land on a board that I created already in a spilt second. Then I wave another hand, creating a dark green wave of bad luck, and caused him to fall on a couple of trees, unconscious, of course. Then I saw that everyone else was doing fine, and helped with bee and Speedy, they had no problem with this. I look over at the sky after the public was safe, my eyes widened as I saw Midnight being kissed by girl with jet-black hair, and she wore a silver suit with a bright light in the chest-plate. He immediately pulled away with disgust in his mouth and face. My face brightens and I feel that I'm in the air and then involuntary, I hex her suit. By the time I realize, I see her sister catch her and fly off into the sky. I then feel a sharp pain in my back and then I lose my ability to fly and then I feel arms catch me and a warm body next to me. I look up to see Midnight looking down at me.

"Are you ok?" He asks me. I shake my head out of my fantasy of just pulling him right then and there.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I whisper. The tension and the awkwardness increased by the seconds. We just stared at each other for a minute after the awkwardness increased more than the tension.

"Umm, I think that I'll be fine if you let me go." I tell him. He shakes his head and blushes as he drops me. I land on my feet on the ground to find everyone looking at me.

"What?" Bee pulls me aside,

"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, just that I never felt this way before, I never did that before."

"Do you think that you really like him?"

"I think that I might that I might love him" I stammer, looking over at Midnight who was sitting down by a tree with his head in his hands. He was talking my brother and Speedy. He looked confused, then I realize that Bee was saying something.

"Huh?"

"I said that maybe he loves you, too but you two are too blind by love and other feelings to do anything about it. So I'll help you."

"Really? Thanks Bee." I embrace her with a thank-you hug and then let go.

"Just know that you owe me a favor, just let me work my magic. Hey Kid Flash, get over here, there's a girl here that needs her cat rescued." Bee shouts and Kid Flash runs over here towards us. The other two look at us, but Midnight mainly looks at me before returning to the conversation with Speedy. Kid Flash looks confused,

"There's no cat in trouble, is there."

"Well I just need to talk to ya, ok" Bee pulls him away and I sigh as I then feel a hand poke me. I look down to see a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a school uniform, and had her long hair in a ponytail.

"Can you help me find my mom?" She asks me a in a small cry.

"Sure, what's your name?" I smile and take her hand.

"Emily, what's yours?" she rubs her eye.

"Dawn, but you can call me Lex." I smile.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I ask her.

"Sure, and then can we find my mom?"

"Ok" I bend over and she puts her arms around my neck and I carry her.

"Are you sacred of heights?" I ask her.

"No, I rock-climb with my parents all the time.'

"Ok" I create a board and then stand on it. Carefully, I fly it and then I ask her,

"What's your mom look like?"

"She has blonde hair and green eyes."

"What's she like?"

"She's awesome and fun. She's really cool"

"How old are you?"

"Almost nine"

Then I spot a blonde-haired woman who was crying out Emily and she was frantic. She looked about 32. I go down and ask Emily,

"Is that your mom?" I point to the woman who was calling out Emily.

"Yeah, that's her." She runs up to her and then the woman hugs her. It was really a beautiful, I never experienced anything like that in my life. My mom was never there for me, I just found today who my mom was. Then the woman holding Emily's hand came up to me.

"Hello, Miss?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you for bringing me my daughter back, I don't know what I would do without her. You see my husband died last week and it's been hard to keep up with Emily. If I can pay, you somehow.."

"You don't have to it's my job. I'm a titan and it's what I do. Your daughter is really sweet and brave."

"Thank you Miss?"

"Dawn, I have to go, but I promise to visit Emily as soon as I can and tell her about an adventure."

"Could you come to my school? It would be so cool if you came and told us a story." Emily's face brightened.

"Sure, I promise to"

"I go to Saint Valerie's. Madame Valentine"

"Thanks, but I really have to go. It was nice meeting you" I hug the young girl and fly off into the sky to find Icefire talking to the authorities in French.

"Umm, Lex could I talk to you for a minute?" I hear someone ask me. I turn around to face Bee.

I nod and say,

"Sure, did my brother tell you anything?"

"He cried it out as I zapped him the 10th time. I found out that Midnight won't tell him anything, so I went to Speedy."

"And how did that go?"

"Really easy, I took his comb and hair gel. He spilled instantly."

"Wow, so what did you find out?"

"That Midnight is thinks that he might like you more than he thinks which he thinks that you'll be good friends, but the thing is that he thinks also that you're really hot"

"Oh, really, I wish that I could tell him the same." I look down.

"Well I kinda of did it for you, in order to get Speedy to tell me, I had to tell him that what you thought about him. I told him to tell me what Midnight thought of you and I told him the same thing that he said."

"Thanks, Bee. I was wondering what you were doing for while." I sigh as I look down.

"Well, I figured that you might of needed to know after you damaged Sam's suit, after all."

"Guys we have a problem." I turn to see Icefire behind me.

"What's the problem?"

"I talked with the authorities and they told me that the Justice League knew about this and this sort of thing has been happening on and off."

"Meaning?" Midnight asks from behind.

"That the Justice league has been lying to us." Icefire hissed. We all freeze at this. Why would they lie to us, if it was the titans who defeated the brotherhood of evil in the first place?

* * *

**I just did a cliffy, Yay! I know it's really dramatic, but it's okay.**


	5. Chapter 5: wow

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my thoughts and ideas.**

**

* * *

**Everyone was confused, as we talked it over. I kept quiet the entire time, and they never came to a conclusion. But when I thought, that Midnight really didn't notice my outfit, Bee comes to my rescue.

"So, let's take a break from this and get a pizza?" She says.

Everyone agrees, and when we get to a place and then order one. Bee says to Midnight,

"Hey, guys did you notice Lex's new outfit? We really worked hard on it."

"It looks really great." My brother nods.

"It's great, for girls." Speedy shrugs, but then all of us look at Midnight.

"I think… that…it…looks…fantastic…no it looks nice, really nice." He stammers looking for the right words to say.

"Thanks guys, I think that it looks nice, too." I say.

"Well, I think that Speedy and I have to go somewhere, excuse us." Midnight says, and then gets up with Speedy.

"What was that all about?" Icefire says.

We girls all laugh at this, Kid Flash chuckles,

"I think that it's pretty obvious that my sister likes Midnight." That did it. My eyes glow green and then Kid Flash's sandwich blows up in his face, causing ketchup to fly all over his face.

"Nice one, Lex. Now I have someone else to help against the immaturity of the guys" Shadow Hawk smiles. I look over my work to see that Kid Flash was taking off the ketchup.

"Thanks" I tell her.

"So have you read, _Twilight_?" She asks me.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite books, next to _Breaking Dawn _of course." I smile.

"Well, I have the movie at the tower" she says dryly.

"Cool" I shrug.

"What's the matter?" Icefire says concerned.

"Nothing" I shrug. Then I see Superman and Batman walk up to us.

"Look, It's Superman and Batman." I whisper.

"Very funny" Icefire began to drink the mustard.

"You know, that's very disgusting and it has bad germs." Batman said. (It's Batman from Batman Beyond)

Icefire drops the bottle and turns to see Batman and Superman.

"Oh, Hi Batman, Superman." She says.

"We saw your fight, that was very impressive, Ms. West." Superman says to me.

"Thank you, but I'm a titan already. So save it if you want to make me part of the league." I say.

"Right to the point, just like Bruce." Batman says.

"Yes, well I would like to speak to you Superman alone." Icefire says and leads Superman away. I look back at Batman and raise an eyebrow,

"Care to tell what the hell's going on?"

"Yes, well the warpers have been going after more than just the brotherhood of evil, they brought back every villain, every one of the first Justice League ever fought." He says with the most serious face.

"So, that's why you didn't tell us about the Warpers' plan, you've been scattered across the world, fighting these villains." Shadow says.

"Yeah, it's the most interesting thing, we've ever faced. I'll admit, they put up a good fight." He smirks.

"Question: why did you only talk to me first than any of the titans?" I say.

"Well, just something about that's different, that's all. You seem a lot like this girl in a story, I've been hearing." He looks at me, smiling.

"What story?" Bee asks.

"There's story in the mountains, of evil joining arms and creating a force that's almost unstoppable. Then a great good rises in young and old heroes and joins together to fight this evil. And there's this girl who was an orphan for most of her life, she can bend energy, the story is amazing. She is to have cat-like eyes that were as green as the forest, and she goes to this temple, supposedly the evil's lair in the mountains and for some strange reason. They talk about the temple of being a weapon, where only an energy bender can control, and do whatever he or she wants and it can be used for anything." He sits down.

"And you think that Lex is this girl?" I turn to see Midnight. He had an eyebrow raised and with a serious face.

"Maybe, I think that she might be and if she is, then she could just save us millions of lives."

"So, what happens to the girl in the story, if she uses the temple?" Midnight insists.

"Well, some monks say that she stays for love and these monks believe that their temple is the right one, but most of them say that she will die in the process." Batman sighs. I look down, with my eyes narrowed. _Die in the process? I would rather die for the safety of the world and the titans and Midnight. _I tell myself.

"Well, we can't risk that. She's not going." Midnight says, slamming his fist into the table causing a huge dent in the table.

"Midnight, that's not your place, that's none of our place, it's Lex's decision to do that." Shadow narrows her eyes.

"She's right, it is my decision to do something like that. I'm not some idiotic-girl who needs a guy who she just met telling her what she can and can't do." I say to him.

"But did you hear what he said, you could die."  
"I know that, but if I have to, I'm willing to take that risk."

"Yeah, but you can't just go and try and kill yourself. You're not like that Lex." He just pushed the wrong button.

"How do you know anything about what I'm like. You just met me." I was about to hex to outer space, but Speedy interrupts me,

"Wait before you two go into a massive fight, he did say that there was a chance that she could live.'

"Well, the monks that believe that their temple is the one, say that the girl loves this boy that could fly, so much that she would be willing to sacrifice herself to save him. And something in her heart or mind protects her from having any damage and the two fall in love with each other." Batman says.

"See, I could stay alive!" I shout at Midnight.

"Yeah, but you could die, but you would fall in love with some jerk and he could break your heart or something." Midnight shouts back.

"Why do you even care? You just met me like a day ago, now you think that you can tell me what the hell to do?" I shout back. Our faces were just inches apart, but I didn't care.

"Look, I don't know, ever since you came to the tower, you've been nothing short of a huge chance in my life. I just care about you, I don't know why or how. So don't ask me!" He says in the most caring voice that would make me melt to the floor, but I'm going to do that.

"You know what, I think that we should go talk about this, by the ship." I whisper, just remembering that Batman, and the rest of the team was right in front of probably staring.

"Ok, meet me in front of the tower at eight and be prepared for an elegant evening." Midnight whispers to me. I nod and shout at him,

"Don't you EVER! EVER! Say that to me AGAIN! YOU JERK" I slap him and leave the team and batman all very, very shocked and somewhat mad at Midnight. Bee comes up to me and says,

"That was quite a performance, you even fooled Batman. That is soo awesome!"

"You knew?"

"Yeah, by the way, I can tell when people are acting, and not like in movies. So, where are you headed?"

"I think that Midnight wants to take me on a date" I say wondering, if it was or wasn't.

"Well, Speedy did tell me that Midnight needed some help with knocking some sense in his head and left. Wait- he asked you out?"

"No, maybe, I don't know, he just said to meet him in front of the tower at eight and be ready for an elegant evening."

I stop walking.

"Cool, I stole Speedy's wallet and also took one of Kid flash's credit cards, so you do want go shopping or not?"

"Sure, let's go." We walk into a mall and go into the first fanciest, dress shop we saw. I turn around to see Bee with about three dresses. Bee hands me a white dress, and shoves me into a dressing room for the third time in the same week. I put on the white dress. It sparkled with glitter and was strapless and showed some cleavage, but not a lot. I walk out to see another one of Bee's disapproving faces. She shoves back into the room, this time with a dark navy blue dress that almost looked black. I figured to call this color twilight. I put the short dress on. It stopped about two inches past my knees. It had short sleeves and the neckline was a small circle. It fit around every curve and made me look stunning. I walked out to see Bee smile and nod.  
"Girl that boy is going to drop dead when he sees you in that." I go back and change into my uniform and then Bee pays for the dress with Speedy's credit card. We walked over to the make-up/hair salon where they made my hair short and have many waves, I think that it's called frizzy. Then after that, they put on black eyeliner and mascara which really made my eye color pop. After that, a light rose lipgloss on me. I looked in the mirror to see a new me which I loved it. Then Bee pays for the hair and make-up and drags me into a bathroom where I change into the dress. She hands me a bag of accessories. I look up confused.

"I bought them while they were doing your hair."

"Wow, thanks Bee again for everything. And this is my third time saying that in the last 48 hours." I hug her and then put on the red anklet and bracelet.

"How do I look?" I ask her.

"I think that you look great, really nice." She tells me, then looks at the clock.

"Oh my god, it's 7:50, you have to get going."

"What about my clothes?"

"I'll put them in the ship, just run." I obey her and walk really fast out of the mall and then started to run when I got outside. I made it to the Eiffel tower and park, but I couldn't find Midnight.

"Hello, cutie looking for someone?" I felt someone say from behind, when I saw that it wasn't Midnight, it was a guy with dark brown hair and gold brown eyes. He looked a lot like Midnight except for the hair and eyes. He wore a red shirt with a black jacket and jeans.

"Well, I was looking for a friend, but I don't think that you're him." I tell him.

"Well, cutie if he doesn't come then you could come with me, I'll be here all night." He says.

"Thank you for your very disgusting comment and offer Mr.?"

"Redd, Xaiver Redd. I'll be seeing you, Ms.?"

"Dawn, and don't ever talk to me ever again." I hex him and he falls into a trashcan and I leave him there. I searched for Midnight through the crowd, then gave up after what had felt an hour or so but it was really about twenty minutes. I saw someone unexpected, it was Jesse.

* * *

**sorry i couldn't update earlier because of school. I hate homework, but i like writing for fun and for fanfiction. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. But PLEASE people, I am BEGGING for at least TWO REVIEWS. PLEASE!!**


	6. Chapter 6

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing or M-magazine, but my ideas and the new barlow girl cd that I just bought.

* * *

It was Jesse, her golden eyes shimmered and midnight black hair stood out in the lamp lit park. She wore a red short-sleeved shirt with a small circle neckline, and black jeans with red small pumps. I ran over to her,

"Jesse, it's me Lex."

She sees me and hugs me,

"Lex, oh my god what are you doing here? Nice dress, it really brings out your eyes. It's like really great to see you again." She let me go.

"Well, I'm waiting to go on a date with a friend. Nice to see you, too I have so much to tell you." I smile.

"Wow, ooh who's the lucky friend?" She says in her girl talk voice.

"Well, I'm the lucky guy." I turn around to see Midnight in a black jacket and dark jeans, and a dark purple shirt.

"Wow, you clean up nice, but why are you-

"Sorry, got caught flying to near a plane and they made me walk, with a police escort of course." He interrupts me.

"Wow, I guess that I should leave you two to your date. It was nice seeing you Lex. I'll call you later." Jesse leaves me with Midnight. I waved her good-bye.

"Nice outfit, it really brings out your eyes." Midnight whispers in my ear.

"Thanks, so where are we going?" I turn around to face him.

"Oh just a club nearby for titans only." He pointed to a door across the park, it went into a building that looked old and beat down.

"Cool, so is the rest of team going to be there?"

"No, it's just a couple of friends and maybe couple of Justice League members. That's all." He shrugs.

"Ok, so is it classy, then?"  
"Some parts are, but most of it is just a club that doesn't give us any alcohol, even though last year I had some with my mom at the palace in Tameran.

"Oh, really? So, I'm guessing that you're the prince and your sister is the princess."

"Yeah, but I don't really care about being a prince except for the fact that they make me obey the rules and stuff." We started walking towards the door.

"Rules? What kind of rules?"

"Oh just some stupid expectations and stuff. Like I have to go to all of their dances, balls, weddings of the royal family, and ceremonies."

"Oh, really? So do you have to you know flirt and date or have been forced to marry?" I looked down.

"Well, I have flirted, but not married, my mother banned that rule a long time ago."

"Good for her." We stop at the door. Midnight pulled out a communicator and then showed it to the door.

"Voice Password, Midnight?" a voice said.

"There's a new Dawn everyday." Midnight said. Then the door opened, Midnight took my hand and led me inside. Then I saw a small booth that had brown leather seats and a red oak table. There was a candlelit dinner with steak and salad.

"Wow, this is amazing, I thought that stuff like this only existed in movies and stuff."

"Well I picked up a few things from my dad and all." I sit down and he does the same.

"What would you like to drink?" I turned to see an old man with white hair and was wearing a butler outfit.

"Some wine mixed with water, and what would you like, Lex?"

"Uhh, I would like just a glass of water."

"Certainly, Master Drake and Ms. Lex." Then the old man left.

"Drake?" I laugh as I picked up a fork and started to eat my salad.

"Yeah, well my mom wanted me to have a name that translated into both Tamerain and English." Midnight blushed.

"Yeah, so do you want to get back to our little conversation earlier today. What were going to say?" I ask him.

"I don't want I was going to say. But Icefire wanted me to talk to you anyway about what Superman told her."

"What did he say?"

"He said almost the same thing that Batman said, except Superman wants you to do him a favor."

"What's the favor?"

"He wants you to go into the temple." Midnight sighs.

"Oh… I don't know what to say."

"Just go, but the real reason is that I asked you to come here was to tell that I don't want you to die, even though I just met you, I feel like I've known you all my life."

"Oh, wait did you say that your name was Drake?" I say.

I used to have a friend, his name was Drake Grayson. His mom used to come to the orphanage and he used to come, he saved me from tripping off the playground when I was five. And ever since, we were the best of friends, then when I turned twelve, he didn't come to my party, then just stopped visiting. Without a note, or phone call, he just left.

But it couldn't be him, I mean it could be, but I doubt it.

* * *

Flashback

"_Ms. Rodgers, Did Drake come today?" I asked the caretaker. I was sad and crying that Drake missed my party when he promised that he would be there. My party was over by the time I asked her. _

"_No, but his sister gave me this note to give you, after the party." She handed me the note. I opened it to find one word, Sorry. _

"_He better be sorry. I can't believe that he didn't come to my party that his dad paid for." I said filling up with hatred. _

"_Look, why don't we go and eat some ice cream, ok? I'll buy you a chocolate swirl and why don't we talk about?" She said, forgetting that I wasn't a kid anymore. _

"_No, I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm going to be in my room. I ran up to my room. _

_Two weeks later…_

_I stared out my window and watched the rain fall down and beat at the window. I hadn't come out my room for days. Ms. Rodgers would come bring me meals, but I didn't eat them. I felt so alone, Drake still hadn't come to talk to me or visit. He just didn't care anymore I guess, but I still did. I loved him like a brother. I heard a knock on the door. _

"_It's open." I said, not taking my eyes off the window._

"_Lex, this is Jesse, she is new and I figured why not just move her in with you. She needs new friends and suffered a great loss." Ms. Rodgers said. I sighed as I turned around to see a girl with jet-black hair, gold eyes, pale skin. She wore a black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. Oh, yes we were going to get along very well. _

_Two days later…._

"_So why does everyone call you Lex when your name is Alex?" Jesse asked me while she was braiding my hair. She was nothing like the person I saw the first day I met her. She was very hyper and very girly. I finally agreed to let her do my hair. _

"_Oh, my best friend Drake named me that when he got tired of confusing me with ten different Alex's and his sister. So he just took off the A-part." I sighed. _

"_Well You always talk about this Drake? When will I get to meet him, so I can see him and see if he's hot or not?" She whined. _

"_When you're done with my hair, I show a picture of him." I said. _

"_Fine, I'm done with your hair. Let's see the pic." She sighed and I got up and opened a drawer and got out a picture of the two us at the park. He had his red hair spiked up and green eyes sparkled as he smiled. I handed her the picture. She looked at it with complete amazement. _

"_You mean your best friend was Drake Grayson" _

"_Not was my best friend, he still is." _

"_Well, I don't know, but because it says here in this magazine, that he's becoming a playboy." She pointed to the cover of the M-magazine. I grew angry and then I heard a popping noise and I turned around to see a plant that had exploded. I sighed and looked down. _

"_Well, the next time that I seen him, he'll get what's coming to him." I muttered under my breath._

* * *

"Yeah, Drake. Drake Grayson." He says with a mouthful of food. I feel my eyes widen and face grows cold.

"Oh, Lex I'm sorry. Just listen to me" His eyes widen, like he just remembered who I am.

"No" I say quietly, trying to find my voice. It filled up with heartbreak, pain, and anger. I found it,

"You listen to me! You were my best friend. How could you just leave off for some trashy-slut that I had found out about in some magazine. Tabliods- Drake that trashy stuff that we used to tear up into millions of pieces." I shout with tears coming down my face.

"Look, I had to do that because I had to, that was the year that I joined the team, I couldn't just tell you that I had powers."

"Yeah, well I told you remember, that day before you left."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Drake, I think that I might have powers." I looked down as I sat down on a swing. _

"_That's great Lex, then you can do something that no one else can do." Drake smiled as he pushed me on the swing. _

"_Don't you want a turn?" I asked him._

"_Nah, I'm fine. I really like hanging out with you Lex." _

"_Me, too. I really love it, you're the first real friend that I've had." _

"_You're my best friend Lex, you know that right?" _

"_I know, you're my best friend too, promise that you'll come to my party tomorrow?" _

"_Promise."_

* * *

"Yeah, don't remind me" Midnight looked down. "You really hurt my feelings, my trust, I wouldn't eat for a whole week! A whole week! I went into depression, after it just seemed that you didn't give a damn about me! We told each other everything but it still felt like after all we'd been through, you still didn't give a damn or a crap about me." I felt tears come down my cheek, but I still shouted.

"Look, Lex I thought about you a lot, even at nights when I was 13, I would fly by your window just to check on you because I felt guilty of leaving my best friend behind just to join a team of heroes. Heck, even on that valentine's, I left you a bunch of chocolate hearts in your basket by your window to free myself of the guilt. It just wasn't the same. I thought about telling you, but my dad just told me not to get you involved. He told me almost everything that a villain could do to you if I started hanging out with you again. So don't you ever, ever say that I don't give a damn about you because I did it to protect you. Everything that I've done was to protect you!"

"So leaving me with no explanation was your way of protecting me? Just leaving me out of the loop was the right thing to do? No, it was the dumbest thing to do. I wanted to see everyday for the first year I cried myself to sleep, thinking that you were probably out with some hair dyed-blonde slut who doesn't give a damn about you, was that what you wanted me to think?"

"No, but I just didn't want you getting hurt. I'm sorry"

"Okay, you didn't want me to in be in danger's way. Of course, you didn't. I forgive you for that, but it still hurt me a lot to think that you really didn't care about me. Thank god, Jesse was in the same room so I could talk to her about it, unlike you." My eyes narrow, I'm not about to lose this fight. I tell myself. Too late, I start to cry my eyes out.

"I know and I'm sorry for everything." He whispers.  
"How do I know if you'll do that again or not?" I cry out to him.

"Cause this time, we're both on the same side." He walks over to me and hugs me. We both look into each other's eyes and the next thing I know is that I'm touching Midnight's soft, gentle lips. The kiss lasts for about a second and then we break away. Then comes the butler with our drinks.

"Here you are, I had to look hard for Master Drake's favorite wine and then I got lost in the freezer."

I hear the old man say.

"Thanks, but umm could you change mine to the same as Drake's. I changed my mind, if that's too much to ask." I say.

"Certainly not Ms. West." Then he leaves us and we sigh of relief.

"Wow that was weird." Midnight says.

"Yeah, I missed you and all of the pranks that we did."

"Yeah well those were Icefire's ideas. And I really missed you, Lex"

"So umm do you want to go and see Paris by moonlight?"

"Sure, I would love to, but what about the butler dude?"

"Who? Him, he won't mind and I'll fly you there myself if it makes you happy." He laughs as we get up.

"Gee, thanks for the offer, but don't you have enough trouble with the police enough tonight? I'll fly us there, just tell me which way." We leave the building and sit down at a tree.

"Well, how bout this, there's this house that my dad owns by a beautiful lake? We can just stay the night there."

Midnight says. I raise an eyebrow and he answers,

"Don't worry it has two separate bedrooms, and I wouldn't do anything like that, heroes' honor."

"Okay then, but what about transportation and the others?" I ask him.

"Don't worry about the others tonight is just about us, two best friends trying to escape from the world and I'll fly us there or we could go in the sewers?" He smiles. I playfully hit him in the arm before I melt into him.

"Flying sounds nice." I tell him.

"Well, we'll have to go fast than your brother usually runs to make it, which I can fly at about the same speed almost. So hold on tight." I do as he says and then I feel us in the air and then I feel a breeze and then a forest surrounds us. He sets me down and then I look at the lake that lit up in the moonlight. I look up the hill to see a small cottage with vines covered it. It looked really nice, like those houses that you would see only in Classic Disney movies.

"Come on, let's go before the fisherman comes back."

Midnight leads me up the trail leading up to the house.

"There was a fisherman out here?" I ask him.

"Yeah, let's go into the house." He whispers and we walk up to the door and he opens it. I enter to see a living room that looked a like the tower's main room, just smaller. A lot smaller, I looked around to see about three doors, meaning that there was two bedrooms and a bathroom, like he said.

"Wow, this looks amazing. A lot like the tower." I tell him.

"Yeah, but I think that the tower is the only true home. So which room do you want?" he opens a door to see a room with a light lavender purple painted on the walls and a wooden floor. There was a curtain that was light creamy white around a white window. In the middle of the room was a wooden bed, it was about three inches off the ground and then it was just the mattress. It was covered by a white blanket that had a cream colored sheet under it with a big white pillow on top.

"This room's fine" I say uncertain.  
"You ok?" Midnight asks me.

"Yeah, I'm just confused. Everything has been changed so fast, I guess. What if I'm not good enough to be a titan or what if I can't control my powers?" I ask him, sitting down on the bed.

"Lex, I know that you can control your powers and you are more than good enough to be a titan." He tells me.

"I know that, it's so complicated now, everything I know has been changed. We've all changed and I don't if I'll be able to handle it."

"You know, I used to think that too, but then I just got used to it. After the first year or so" Midnight sat down next to me.

"Thanks Midnight, I think that I just need to sleep now. It's been a long day." I yawn.

"Sure, there's some clothes in the closet in the back."

"Thanks. I'll go and get them"  
"Good night Lex. Sweet dreams" He gets up and leaves.

"Thanks, you too, good night Drake." I say to him.

Then he leaves. I sigh as I realize as that was the first time that I have called Midnight, Drake. I walk over to the closet to see a pair of gray pants with the number 87 on the side. I grab them and a white tank top. I change clothes, then I look out the window. It was beginning to rain and the fisherman was running away to his car and drove away. I look at the rain with interest, it always seemed to rain when I would have self-doubts or be depressed and sad. It rained a lot when Midnight left me that week. I sigh and then just go over to the bed and lift up the covers and lie down and started to sleep.

* * *

**PLEASE R & R, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: I had to drag myself to the computer, due to the homework and after-school activities I have.**

**Dedicated to Green Galliet and Somewhere in time, thanks for reviewing, advice, and questions that inspired this chapter.**

* * *

Knock

_Knock_

_Knock_

I open my eyes and stretch my arms out as I get up and walk into the kitchen. I sigh and get the door. It was the rest of the team all except for Icefire.

"Just wake up?" Shadow Hawk says, she takes off her hood to show a gray-pale skinned face with medium length green hair that hung over her shoulders. I never saw anyone that was like Shadow Hawk. She looked so much like Raven except for the eyes and hair. They all walk into the room. I gawk at Shadow Hawk's face.

"Are you just going to stay there and gawk for the rest morning or are you going to listen to us?" She says. I shake my head and sit down next to Shadow Hawk on the couch.

"What did Icefire put you up to this?" I ask them.

"Well, no we all decided since Kid Flash is your brother and the fact that all the guys fought over you last night."

"You guys fought over me?" I turn to Speedy and Kid Flash.

"Hey I defended you and told Speedy that you weren't a trophy." Kid Flash put up his arms.

"Well, I just couldn't resist you even when we were kids."

Speedy smiled a smile that I used to know.

"Lee" I choke out.

Flashback

_ I was 11 and Lee was pushing me on the swing. I had just turned 11. _

_"Lee can we stop, please?" _

_"Sure, I guess that we could you know go and get an ice cream." He stopped the swing. I looked up to his face and he smiled a famous smile. _

_"Okay, I would love to. The last time that I had a good ice cream was at least a month ago." I got up and we walked over to the ice cream stand. _

_"Two chocolate please." Lee said. _

_"Here you go kids, that'll be three fifty." The man handed us the ice cream. _

_"No problem, here you go." Lee paid for the ice cream. _

_"So Lex, where do you want to go after we eat this?" We sat down on a bench nearby. _

_"I don't know maybe we could go to the Movie Theater, the Indiana Jones movie is playing." _

_"Sure thing." _

_"Are you sure that this is okay? I mean Drake did look mad back there and I want you spending anymore money on me." _

_"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that Drake was only mad because I took you away from him for the day." He shrugged. _

_"Okay" I looked down. _

_"Lee, it's time to go. My dad isn't going to wait up for you and I know that you lost your cell for wreaking the car." Alex said with her ice blue eyes. _

_"Coming, I'll see ya Lex." With that Lee ran to the limo where the rest of the guys were._

"Where's Midnight at?" I ask them.

"Oh just talking to Icefire in Paris." Bee says.

"Well I guess that you know Lee and Drake's identity but you don't know me." Shadow Hawk's monotone voice makes me jump.

"So who are you?" I ask her.

"My name is Jade Logan. I chose the name Shadow Hawk because I can walk into and out of shadows and the hawk part is because I take the from of a hawk." She shrugs.

"So, you're from Earth?"

"I was born on Azarath, but I've lived most of my life on Earth."

"Cool! That's awesome all I've been my life is Earth, what's Azarath like?" I say.

"Well it's basically like earth just different, like it's more advanced than Earth is."

"Wow, that's cool. So Bee who are you?"

"Well, my name is Danielle Stone, my mother has the same powers as me and my little brother on the other hand was in an accident three years ago, he's now like my father." Bee looks down at the floor.

"Hey, it's okay, you had a family to grow up with, I didn't all I had was the orphanage, and my friends. It's kinda depressing when you think about. But I made through it though." I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, but I'm guessing that you already know Kid's story."

"Yeah, he grew up knowing that he had powers and could run fast."

"Do you know my name?" My brother asks.

"No what is it?" I shrug.

"I'm David West."

"Wow that's an interesting name."

"Yeah, my mom didn't want me to grow up like the other Kid Flash's with either, Bart or Wally. So it's great to be with the people that you grew up with and not have to worry about your family even though they are in danger, but can put up a good fight." He shrugs.

"Well that's great now that everyone knows everyone, so Shay why don't you tell her about your family?" Bee asks.

"Oh sure make me go first not that I mind. Well you see that my father is Beast Boy or the Changeling whichever way you know him. My mother is Raven of course, and I have an 11-year-old brother that literally annoys the hell out me. His name is Jasper Logan. My dad wanted a name that meant something, but was easy enough to remember. He has my father's powers and skin color, but my mother's hair color. He looks so weird, and is weird. But that doesn't matter." Shay sighs. I walk over to the kitchen and grab an energy drink out of the fridge. I didn't really care which flavor it was. I drink it and it was a berry-flavored drink.

"So Lee what happened last night?" I ask him and he shoots straight up.  
"Nothing that you need to know about."

"I'll show her." Shay tells him. Then an image flashed into my mind and I heard voices.

"I think that I might want to ask Lex out. Since she doesn't seem to like you that much every much." Lee's voice called out.

"You don't know that and stop talking you'll wake her up." Drake hissed.

"What's with the sudden concern? Bro?" Icefire's voice was concerned.

"Nothing. I guess that Lex is right. We've all changed. Even me, it's all so different now." Drake sighed.

"Well, she's true. Everyone has their own problems, but we have to overcome them. Now both of you overcome your problem now!" Icefire left the room.

"I guess that she's right, but what is our problem?" Speedy asked.

"You idoits, it's your feelings." Shay smacked both of their heads.

"Well what is our true feelings? What's the future O'great Shay?" Lee said.

"Easy, Lee likes Lex as a friend, and Drake loves her. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go and mediate. So keep it down!" Then it stopped and I saw the room again. I couldn't believe it, _Love_? I might like Drake, but _love _was another story.  
"Lex, so what are you going to do?" My brother asks me.

"I need some time to clear my head." I walk towards the door and see Lee and Bee following me. I turn around and hiss at them,

"ALONE! Just give me some to think ALONE! If you don't mind." I turn around and walk out the door. I was pissed off, you would be too, if you just got up and found out that you might love someone, and when you try to go and clear your head and someone was following you out the door and you had to shout at them. I take a deep breath and clear my mind, and the anger goes away. I walk over to the dock of the lake and sit down. I just stare at the water and think about all of the things that have happened.

Every little memory of Drake in my head was went over with a knife, I just couldn't come up with anything that could explain the way I felt, or the way that he felt. _Damn_ I tell myself, but then remember what Lee had said to Shay.

"_Well what is our true feelings? What's the future O'great Shay?" _Lee's words popped in my head.

Shay could see the future meaning that something will happen to Drake's and my friendship.

"I heard what happened, you ok?" Then Icefire's voice surrounds me. I turn around to face her.

"I don't know anymore. Everything's so different, now everyone's changed. I wonder how I've changed since I came here." I look down and sigh. I couldn't believe what I was saying. Icefire sat down next to me.

"I understand what you're going through completely, Lex. I really do."

"How?" I ask her.

"When I was chosen for the team, I didn't know who was going to be the leader, let alone that I was going to be the leader. So the first day of a leader. There was only Midnight and I to defend the city. The next night, the city had been captured. I was arguing with my brother whether or not to call my dad who was on Tameran helping my mom against the war with the rest of the titans. I felt like giving up, like I wasn't fit enough to do this, to be a leader. I just didn't know what to do, then I remembered Lee. I called him that night and had to beg him to join. We managed to take back half the city that night without the public even knowing, but during the fight, we teamed up with Bee, Kid Flash, and Shadow Hawk. Shadow Hawk had gotten Bee and Kid Flash to team up before they even knew why. So that's how we all became a team."

"So what you're saying is that right now I may seem confused, but in the end it'll pass over and it will have been for the good?" I guess after processing all of the information in my head.  
"Yep, but you're lucky. You have a group of people to talk to. You should go and get ready, we're leaving soon to go back to Jump" Icefire tells me.

"Will do boss, thanks for the talk." I hug her and then go back inside to the house. I don't see anyone, so I go into my room and change into my uniform that was set on the bed. I walk out and see everyone by the ship.  
"Lex get over here we have something to give you!" Bee shouts as I run over to catch up with them.

"What is it?" I ask them, somewhat out of breath.

"Here" Icefire tosses me something and I catch it. I open my hand to see a communicator. It was black with a green T on it. I look up to Midnight.

"Your welcome" He says as he gets onto the ship. I try to jump onto there like last time, but it didn't work out the same. Midnight notices and offers his hand, and I take it as he pulls me up onto the ship. As I get onto the ship's walls, I trip over a bag and land on top of Drake in a very awkward way.

* * *

**Sorry I had to stop it there, but I had to go through a lot to get this chapter right. I lost the first draft, then a week later I make a second draft. Then I find this draft, so I had revise it and now it turned into this chapter. YAY!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Slade, oh great

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, there you happy. **

**Author's note: Sorry i havent uploaded in long while, i blame school, windows movie maker, and the fact that people make mistakes. This chapter isn't bad. it's okay. **

* * *

I could feel my face blush as I got up. Someday I was going to get my brother for this, but not now. I sigh as I get into my seat on the ship. Bee and Speedy come over and start to explain which screen was which and what monitors what and how to fly this if we ever have to separate.

"Got it?" Bee smiles.

"Yeah I got, thanks and sorry guys that I snapped at you."

"It's okay, we're used to it." Speedy smiles.

"Speaking of which, it's your turn to do the dishes." Bee smiled.

"What? Isn't it your turn?" Speedy retorted.

"No, remember I won the bet on asking out the most girls, you lost." Bee hit him.

"Ouch!, oh yeah I hate you."

I laughed as Bee and Speedy walked back into their stations.

"Having fun?" I hear as I put on my headphones.

I raise an eyebrow as I look around to see who it was.

Nobody was there. And the voice had too much static for me to tell whether or not if it was a man or a woman. I clicked the button on my communicator and called Icefire.

"Lex, Bee did explain to you to use the com-link right?"

Her face popped up. I take off the headphones and lower my voice,

"I know, I think someone hacked the com-link."

"How could they do that?" She was silent for a moment, then Icefire's face stiffens,

"What did you hear?" She asks.

"I heard a voice that asked if I was having fun yet?" I sigh.

"Anything else, static? Exact words?" She insists.

"I heard, 'Having fun?' And there was a lot of static for me tell if it was a man or not, but I think that it was a guy." I tell her.

"It might be Slade, but then again, it could be no—I'm going to pull a five-way convo on the communicators. Stay there Lex." I obey, and then 5 faces appear on the screen.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Kid Flash asks.

"Kid, relax, Lex tell them what you told me." Icefire tells me. I open my mouth, then a buzzing sound comes from my headset.

"Just a minute." I tell her.

"Is he there?" She asks.

I nod and she tells me,

"Listen to your headsets carefully, everyone. Lex put it on." Icefire says. I put the headset on, and a voice comes up. This time more clear.

"So are you going to answer my question or not?" It was a man, defiantly. I look at Icefire who nods.

"Yes, I was having fun, who are you?" I say into the microphone.

"Good, now before I continue, I just want to say that I know that you're listening Icefire, how nice is it to see my favorite foe's daughter, so I'm going to speak freely now."

"Slade" I hear Icefire hiss through her teeth.

"Good, now back to you Lex, yes I know your name. I know everything about you, ever since you were dropped of at a orphanage when you were a baby." I froze.

"What do you want with her? Slade?!?" Midnight also hisses through his teeth.

"Ah, yes Midnight, good to see that you're still alive, but I say let's make this conversation more private, good-bye titans." There was a crackling sound and then his voice came back,

"So Lex, now that we both know each other. Let's get to business, I just wanted to warn you that every villain is after you."

"And what makes you an exception? You're just as much evil as those others, why should I trust you?" I breathe into the mike.

"Yes, about that, I've protecting you since the day that you were put into the orphanage."

"Yeah, so you could get me for yourself."

"You are right, of course. But after when you were five, I was going to make my move, but I saw three of your teammates with you. I recognized their father and mother immediately, of course. So I waited."

"Why didn't you come and grab me when you had the chance?" I seethe through my teeth.

"About that, when Midnight left you, I swear that I felt that I had my chance. That moment was it, the chance I had been waiting for, the moment where depression and angry for a loved one meet. So much angry and hatred for the loved one, that I could of taken you then. —

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! Midnight loves me more than you could ever know!" I interrupted him. In my own mind, I couldn't believe what I was saying. But some part of me thought that it was true, it felt right.

"But something delayed me that night." Slade continued.

"The titans stopped you, didn't they?" I say to him.

"Yes, I didn't expect them to be so different, so determined to protect you. By then it was two plus two."

"So what do you want with me?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You're supposed be a bad guy, the most evil villain besides the Joker out there."

"I'm waiting to make my move."

"Good luck, cause this conversation is over. In fact, I don't anything to do you, your stupid ways, and your lies. Good bye." I made my eyes glow and the headset broke into a million pieces.

"Lex, what happened are you ok?" I hear Midnight's sweet voice.

"Nothing, let's just go." I tell him in the communicator.

"Ok, Lex, how are the engines?" Bee asks me. I look over to the engine monitor, to see that they were just fine.

"Fine. Why?" I tell her.

"Cause, my monitor tells me that mine is on the fritz."

I study the screen closely to see that the once moving and rotating screen was frozen.

"Guys I think that the ship's been tampered with." Kid Flash says.

"Gee, ya think?" Shadow Hawk says. I bang the monitor to see that it said that the ship was auto-destructing.

"Guys, get out now!" Icefire yells as they jump out.

I get up, and try to shove the window up. It won't budge.

"Guys, I'm stuck." I yell out to them.

"Lex! Quit fooling around, get out of there!" I hear my brother's voice on the communicator. I hex the window to see that it doesn't work.

Crap, I tell myself. I bang on the window.

"Guys! I'm freaking stuck! Help!" I hear a crash.

Bang

I feel a stabbing pain in my back and I can feel something cutting into me. I cry from the pain, but then I hear a shatter of glass. Then it falls to the floor as I'm lifted up from the ship and carried through the air. I see Midnight's face.

"Midnight…" I moan.

Then just blackness.

And nothing else.

* * *

**What do you think? please tell me, i'm bored, and i need to know what you people think, so please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: I cant believe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. There happy? **

**Author's note: I can't believe all the crap I had to through to write the first version of this chapter, then the freaking' computer loses the file. So I had to rewrite the chapter from scratch, then the computer gets a virus.**

* * *

"Alex is she going to be okay?" An angelic voice cries.

"Drake calm down, the medics will take good care of her." A fimaler voice says.

Then Darkness.

I wake up to see the inside of a hospital.

"Lex! Thank X'hal you're alright!" Drake runs over and squeezes me. I think that he was about to have a heart attack from how fast he came over.

"Need…Air…Drake…please" I manage to tell him and he lets go. And then I punch him in the arm, hard.

"Ow! Lex that freaking hurt! What was that for?"

"That was for squeezing me while I'm in the hospital."

"Drake? Alex? Children? Is everything okay in here?" I turn to see a familiar face. Kori Grayson.

"Lex! Old friend it is good to see you" She gave me a gentle hug. I glare at Drake until she lets me go.

_**He's really mad, you know.**_ Shay says in my mind.

_I know, but he really has good intentions. _I tell her.

_**Ugh, yeah right. But you know what the whole emotion of Love is making me lovesick.**_

_Sorry._

"It was just Lex and Drake flirting, is Dad coming?" Alex rose an eyebrow.

"Yes. he's on his way to see her, right now" Kori smiles.

"Oh god." I sigh, I never knew that on my second day as a titan I would meet Nightwing the first Robin.

**_Relax, he'll like you, due to the fact-wait._**

_What is it?_

_**How about you look?**_ Then a vision came to me. There was Drake and his father in the hallway. Dick Grayson had a serious face on and Drake was concerned.

"What is it? Dad, don't you like Lex?"

"It's nothing, but just the fact that I thought that I told you to keep her out of this life."

"I know Dad, but she's earning her keep."

"Earning Her Keep? Is causing the T-ship to explode earning her keep?"

"No, but the fact that she's trying to not cause that or any other bad thing from happening is part of being a Titan. She's new to it. Besides, how many times did the T-ship explode when you were a titan?"

"That's not the point. She's a danger to the public and the team."

"Look, it's Alex's job and her decision to who to add to the team. She's not Terra or a traitor."

"I know, Drake. But look I've been researching her file & I know what you two have been through and we both know how you guys will attract attention."

* * *

Then it stopped. I didn't want hear anymore. I look over to the TV and turn it on the news. There was a blond haired woman and she was in fact talking about me.

"Who is the new Titan? What is her relationship to Midnight? Are they lovers or foes?" They showed a picture of Midnight catching me and where we fought at the pizza place. Everyone's eyes grew as big as dinner plates and mouths dropped.

"What is her true intention? Can she be trusted? What will happen? Find out later on The Titans: The true story." Kori turned it off.

"I can't believe the things the press will use." An African-American girl with black hair and gray eyes yelled. She was in fact Bee. I knew that voice from anywhere.

"We're just going to have to relax Dannielle." Another girl with black and blond hair and pale skin said. She had Shay's eyes.

"Really Shay? This is a violation of privacy." Lee sighs.

"QUIET!" Alex yells. I didn't even know that she could get that loud.

"Everyone needs to calm down" Alex barks.

"Glad to see that you inherited something else from me." A man with sapphire blue eyes with jet-black hair and pale skin enters the room.

"Thanks, Dad." Alex smiles as he walks towards me.

"Hi, Mr. Grayson. It's an honor to meet you." I put out my hand and smile.

"It's Richard or Dick whichever you prefer." He took my hand.

"I'm sorry about the T-Ship blowing up. I-I didn't know that Slade was so nearby."

"Slade was involved? Alex, Care to explain?" Dick turns towards Alex.

"Well, I didn't want you to worry. Dad, we've faced him before." Alex explains as she faces him.

"Everything that Slade is involved, you need to tell me, Okay?" He gave a gentle smile. Alex nods as he turns back to me.

"Lex?"

"Yes sir?" I ask, a little worried.

"I think that you need to think of a name, and a new alibi, trust me. Its better to have one just in case, Okay?"

"Yeah, I think that I'm feeling better." I hop off the bed and stand. I just now realize that I was still wearing my uniform.

"That's great. Because…Well Drake?"

"What's going on? Drake?" I ask him.

"I guess that you could say that we've already created you an new name. Your name is Jenn Smith. I figured that you would like a name like that. But, We've been searching for Slade, or the twins." Drake sighs, like he didn't want me to know something.

"And?" My eyes grew wide.

"We found out that Slade is working with the Twins. But according to sources, The twins' are controlling him or he's under orders from them."

"Yeah?" I look down.

"And this is a first since a long time for Slade to obeying orders from anyone." Drake nods, I couldn't help but be trapped into the beauty of his face. It was so perfect, but I had to focus.

"Oh, which means that he's up to something or that he owes them something big to be working for him." I add up in my head.

"Yep, that's it." He looks down.

"So are you ready? You're on patrol tonight with me and I would like to get out of these clothes, now." Shay sighs as she stands out the window.

"Yeah. I'll be right there." I nod as I turn to Drake.

"Be careful." He looked worried, but confident. I hug him, and it seems like that the hug lasts forever. But then Shay coughs and I let go and nod as I jump out the window and create a board and fly with Shay who was covered in a black aura.

_Why are you like that?_

_**To disguise myself from civilians, you cant see my face can you?**_

_Not while flying._

_**Exactly, we're almost at the tower. Come on.**_

We stop and land on the roof of the tower. Shay opens the door for me and I follow her to her room where she grabbed her cloak and leotard and went into a bathroom down the hall while I stayed in her room looking at the city's sunset. It was really beautiful.

"Ready?" Shay came back, looking like her regular self again. The blond hair was too weird.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I sigh as I follow her out the tower and above the city.

"It's so weird, being up here. And not have them know." I look down.

"It's better for them not to know that we're the ones above them." Shay sigh. I saw the orphanage, the place that I had called my only home. Nothing new there.

"Don't think about it. We're heroes, we don't go to our family or friends while we're were watching the city." Shay glares as she shakes her head. I laughed as I did a flip in the air and landed on another board.

"Show off. You're just like Kid." Shay shook her head.

"What? Is being a show off the only thing that we have in common?" I laugh.

"No, there are many ways. But you're a little more calmer than he is." Shay sighs as I rise next to her.

"Oh no." Shay gasps as she stops. I pass her and turn back to face her.

"What is it?"

"The twins." She points above me and I turn to see the girl who kissed Drake and her sister.

_What do we do?_

_**Fight.**_

_How?_

Then my answer came, the sister hit Shay and started to fight with her. I glared at Tracey.

"Stupid, Titan Trash" She sent a wave of energy at me. I dodge it, and send my own at her, she sent back at me. Then I lose my balance for a moment.

"Oh no, You shouldn't of done that." I say with my eyes glowing and me flying up towards her. I hit her with my hand still glowing and flip over to the other side. Her suit stopped glowing, but she was still flying.

"So, just to let you know, I'm Sam. And Midnight's mine." She cackles with harsh laughter.

"Whoever said that? I've known him longer." I threw a wave fast at her. She dodges it and sends me one, it hits, but I only feel a sharp pain that disappeared.

"Oh yeah, I happen to know that you're lying. Because I've read about you, ever in history, Maybe I get the pleasure of killing you." She threw an another wave at me.

"NO. I don't believe you, because you don't anything about me. So don't start." I hit her.

"Oh yeah? But once you're gone. Midnight will be all mine." She laughs.

_**Lex, Sam likes to talk it out, don't listen to her. She wants to get you mad.**_

_Trust me I've been mad, and I'm scary._

**_Just be careful_**

"What are you doing, Dark Charm?" She says. I stop in my tracks.  
"What did you just call me?" I grab her by her arm.

"Well, It's your name. Your new name, that it is." She winced as I hit her with my hand glowing.

"I thought that you said that I didn't exist in the future, looks like you were wrong and now leaving." I kick her in the gut and send her into her sister. Shay's eyes and hands glowed as she put them into a jail cell.  
"Dark Charm. I like it." I breathe into the air.

"Dark Charm. It fits you. You're a charm of luck, and both bad and good." Shay smiles as she releases them.

"Thanks." I smile, then I hear Linkin Park's In the end go off. Shay answers her communicator; it was a dark blue.

"Yeah, Midnight. They're in a jail cell; Lex has her new name. I introduce you to Dark Charm." She put me on the screen.

"Dark Charm. I like it. It's so…different, I don't know how to describe it." I see Midnight smiling.

"Thanks, Midnight. So what now?"

"Now we go home. See ya there Midnight." Shay took the communicator out my hands.

"Okay, see ya Dark Charm." Midnight smiles as his face goes off.

"See ya." I could feel myself blush.

"You like him."

"Maybe."

"That's more than a maybe, and we both know that. You guys kissed already. And with the two of you in the same room at the same time, the love between the two of you is so obvious that your brother can see it." Shay scoffed as we flew towards the tower.

"So? That doesn't mean that he won't—I was cut off.

"He won't find anyone like you. He was depressed those years that you weren't there, Dark Charm."

"Really?" I felt guilty for not discovering my powers sooner.

"It wasn't your fault, Midnight just didn't really know. But I could feel it a mile away." Shay sighed as we landed on the tower where Midnight and Nightwing were waiting.

"Hello, Nightwing, Midnight." Shay rolled her eyes as she took off her hood.

"So DARK CHARM. Nice name, welcome to the team." Nightwing held out his hand. I glanced at Midnight who nodded, then I took Nightwing's hand.

"Thank you, Nightwing sir." I smiled.

"It's just Nightwing. I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Good Luck." Nightwing smiled as Twilight took his hands and flew him off the tower.

"That's just weird." I heard my brother's voice. I turned around to see not my brother, but the Flash standing in front of me.

"What is this some reunion?" I look around to see that the whole team was standing there, with my mom.

"Mom?" I looked at her, confused.

"Lex, I want you to meet your father, Wally West, or the Flash."

"Nice to meet you." I stammer as he looks at me closely.

"She looks exactly like you, Jinx!" He took me into his arms and hugged me.

"uh..okay." I smile as I embrace the hug.

**_Dark Charm, do you want to know what Midnight's thinking?_**

_Should I?_

**_Maybe_**

_Fine_

_**He thinks that you and your dad hugging is one of the best things that he's ever seen and you're happy where you are now.**_

_That's about it._

"Dad? Could you please let go?" I ask unfamiliar with using the term, Dad.

"Sure, sorry. Its just that you and David are the most beautiful people that I have ever seen besides Jinxie." He let go.

"Thanks, Dad." I smile with happiness and comfort.

"I think that we have to go again. Wonder Woman wants us back at the Tower." Jinx sighed.

"Fine. See ya kids be safe." They left with the white glow of a transporter.

I walk over to Midnight and then hug him. I didn't know why I hugged him, but I felt this pull to hug him. Even more as I let go, I could spend a lifetime staring into his eyes. They were so perfect, the entire moment was perfect.

"Sorry to interrupt, is it okay if I borrow Dark Charm for the rest of the evening?" Bee cuts in.

"Sure." I stammer as I follow her and Icefire down to a hallway inside the tower. We stopped in front of a door marked " Closet."

"Guys are you sure about this?" I ask as Icefire opens the door to reveal a giant closet. It was like having the mall inside the tower.

"Yes." Bee smirks as they lead me in.

"Now with the name Dark Charm, I'd think that you would like to have a belt like this one." Bee smiled as she pulled a black belt off the shelf. It had in the middle two letters that were in white. It was DC.

"Oh my god." I jump up and grab the belt and put it on.

Then I saw a dark navy blue cloak and a black long sleeved version of my shirt. I grabbed them and went into a door where I changed. I came out and saw Bee's face.

"Girl you are fine!"

"It's much better" Icefire nods as I turn to her.

"I seriously think that Midnight will have a heart attack when he sees you." Bee started to pull me towards a mirror. I looked at myself for the first time. I was beautiful, everything fit even more perfectly than before. I put the hood up and I looked a little like Shay. But my green cat eyes were a dead giveaway that I wasn't.

"I'm going to go up stairs and have something eat." I smile as I walk to the door.

"We'll join you." Icefire smiled as she and Bee went with me up to the kitchen. When we entered the main room, I didn't see anyone. Good.

"We have some turkey, bacon, waffles, roast beef, leftover soup, salad, chicken, and tofu from Shadow Hawk."

"I refuse to eat the tofu." Bee gritted her teeth together.

"How about some chicken salad? I used to make stuff like that before." I ask her.

"That sounds nice." Bee nods as Icefire pulls out the ingredients and starts to make the salad. She was a better cook than I thought. The salads were made in minutes. We sat down on the table. My back faced the main door as we ate.

"This is good, Icefire where did you learn to cook?"

"My dad, my mom's cooking almost drove us to the window. I'm not a big fan of Tamerian food. It's disgusting. I took after my dad's taste buds. Midnight accepts both foods. Earth and Tamerian." Icefire laughs. I heard the door open.

"So you're going blue now. Great." I heard Midnight's voice.

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"So, Shay, I don't know what to say to Lex. What do you think?" Midnight sighs.

_Shay help!_

_**What?**_

_I need your voice, what do I do?_

**_Just speak in a monotone and he won't notice the difference._**

"I think that you should tell her how you feel. You guys sometimes really irritate me." I tried in my most monotone voice.

"I know, and I'm sorry. What's for dinner?"

"Chicken Salad."

"I thought that you said that you wouldn't touch meat ever again after switching powers with your brother."

"Uh, I know. Mine's Tofu."

"It doesn't look like tofu."

"Well, I got a different brand of tofu. Okay?"

"Shay I know that we may have our differences, but could you at least talk to my face."

"Well if you haven't said the right name, so I guess that we're even." I turn to face him.

"Dark Charm?" Midnight looks at me closely.

"Yep, I got a new outfit, what do you think?"

"I think that it's amazing, you look even more like your name now, than before." He blushed.

"Thanks." I looked down.

"Great, what do you mean that it'll take weeks to repair the T-ship?" Icefire yelled at her communicator.

"Jeez, Ice. Could you get any madder?" Midnight sighs as he sat next to me.

"Ugh! Can't you guys fix it sooner?" Icefire shouts.

"Sorry, but we have to start from scratch, maybe if we do it right, it'll be at least three days." A voice called out.

"What can we do to get it done sooner?"

"A date maybe, for me and my buddies."

"Great, I'll set you up with Trina and her friends." Icefire smiles.

"No, Trina's too geeky, how about with all of the girls on your team including you."

"Why should I? If I do that then, someone's going to be hurt, and when I say that, I mean you. Grant." Icefire glared.

"Then no deal, and good luck trying to find a faster team."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Icefire gritted her teeth.

"You be our dates to a dance at our school and we'll have it done in one day and half, but if you let your new teammate come, then it'll be done a few hours at most."

"Give that to me." Drake growled.

"If I let that happen, then could you do it in at most three hours?"

"Yep."

"Then I'll talk it over with my friends and see what they think." Icefire sighs as she looks at all of us.

"You have five minutes, think over wisely." The voice called.

"Fine." Icefire put the communicator down and went over to door. We followed.

"Ice, you can't be serious." Midnight glares at his sister.

"We all know that they're nerdy creeps, but they're the only ones that we know of that can do it. We need the T-ship in order to go and fight the Brotherhood and the twins."

"Fine, but If that creep touches you girls, I'll rip them apart until they are dead." Midnight hisses.

"I know, we can take care of ourselves. You agree Shay?"

_**Fine, but if one brothers me, then I'll personally escort them to hell.**_

"Now be serious, we can't do that guys." I say.

"Fine." Shay entered the room.

Icefire picked up the communicator, and took in a deep breath.

"Your decision?"

"We'll do it. Where do we meet you?" Icefire sighs.

* * *

**Review please? It will brighten my week.**


	10. Chapter 10: Boyfriend

"At the pier tonight at nine."

"But that's in thirty minutes." Icefire yelled.

"I know. Good luck we'll see you there."

"Great. Let's go girls. We've got to get to the closet and change." Icefire went out the door and we all followed her into the closet. I helped Shay with a black strapless dress that reached the floor and a pair of black high heels.

"There you look perfect." I smile as I give her a silver bracelet. I found a white dress. It reached the floor and had two straps, one on each side. It was perfect. I put on a pair of silver high heels and red lip-gloss. I looked different, but then again I didn't make a habit out of wearing fancy dresses either.

"You look great." Icefire smiled. She wore a light blue dress that was the same length as her uniform. She wore her boots as well. It matched her eyes. Bee had chosen a purple dress. It reached the floor as well. It was strapless also.

"Let's go, girls." Icefire sighed as we went out to Bee's mustang. We avoided the guys because if they saw us, then they wouldn't let us leave the tower, let alone go out with the nerds. Bee pulled up to the pier. We got out, and many people started to stare at us. My heel got stuck on a hole. My foot slipped out of it. Crap.

"Need a hand?" I turn around to see Midnight wearing a black tux with a purple flower. He held out my shoe.

"Midnight! You're supposed to be at the tower." I hiss at him as I take the shoe and put it on.

"You look beautiful." He flashes a smile that made me nearly melt into the floor.

"Thanks. You look nice" I blush.

"Really? Thanks, I've got to go, If Icefire sees me here. She'll tear me apart. And your date is already here." Midnight points behind me. I turn around to see limo pull up. Out came a nerd with big glasses and black hair. He went up to Bee and purred.

"Whoa. I think that I just barfed in my mouth." Bee grabs her mouth. I walk over to the group. Another nerd with brown hair and big glasses came out and went up to Icefire.

"Hello princess."

"Hi Grant." Icefire rolls her eyes.

Another boy comes out, and he was better looking than the others, he was more gothic too. He had pale skin and glasses with one eye covered by his black hair.

"Don't talk to me." Shay puts her hand up and stops him when he reaches her. I look over at the door.

"Where's Dark Charm's date?"

"He's in there, get out." Grant yells at the open door. Out came Xavier Redd wearing a tux. He came over to me and flashes a smile.

"Hello cutie."

"Please, tell me that you are not my date."

"Glad to disappoint, you." He smiles.

"Great." I sigh as we walk up to the boat.

_**Shay? **_

**_Yeah?_**

_I need you to tell Midnight that he can go ahead and kill this guy apart._

**_You owe me_**

_I know, but please, this guy is a creep. _

_**Okay. **_

"So cutie, which do you want to do first? Dance, then have the best make-out of your life? Or do you just want to skip to that part first?" He leans close to my face.

"Oh god. You know what, I want to know how the hell you're here."

"I'm smarter than they are. But Grant's in charge, they kept wanting me to join, but I said only if they could get me a date with the newest titan. And they kept their word. Figures that they would."

"So we're both stuck here." I smirk.

"Yep, that's it, so what's your decision then?"

"How about a no?"

"How about a dance first?" He pulls me to the dance floor where an old song was playing. It was So What. He spins me around.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hurt you." I glare.

"Because you think that I'm hot or it's because you know that you need the ship fixed." He pulled me in closer.

"how did you know?"

"I kinda figured that the second one was the reason." He kisses me on the cheek. I spin outwards, but he pulls me into a lock.

"I thought that you were doing the first option." I hiss as he kisses a way from my shoulder to my neck.

"There's no reason that I can't do both." He whispers in my ear. I stamp on his foot, hard.

"Ow!" He jumps and loosens his grip on me. I spin outwards again.

_**Midnight says that he kinda cant because of the fact that Icefire will see him. **_

_Well here's what the problem that I'm in. Xavier—_I show her the memory of everything up to the point that I stamped his foot.

_**Wow, I'll get on it. Midnight is going to start a fight. **_

_I don't really care at this point. _

Xavier pulled me in again.

"Why did you do that for?"

"Lots of reasons, mainly because you're a creep" I glare.

"That's okay, cuz I like them feisty." He pulls me into a lip lock, I try to fight it, but then he starts to deepen it with his tongue. I pull away. Then as he starts to come towards me again, a green bolt pushes him into the railing.

"Then you're going to love me." Midnight glares at the fallen creep. I pant as try to regain my breath, from his kiss.

"Dark Charm, are you okay?"

"Fine, except that I want to kill Xavier." I tell him as I wipe my mouth.

"So you changed your name. That's great, Dark Charm." The creep stood up.

"You don't even get the right to even say her name, creep." Midnight's eyes start to glow as he threw himself at him. Midnight was really mad. He punching, hitting, and kicking as hard he could, and I could tell because with every hit, Xavier was sent twenty feet away from Midnight. Just as Midnight was about to hit Xavier again, for the 3rd time, a blue bolt stopped him.

"Midnight stop." Icefire asks as her eyes stop glowing.

"Oh yeah? You know what he did to her?" Midnight and I walk up to her. Her eyes weren't the same as before, they had a faint ring of gray around her irises.

"Oh my god. Midnight, she's not the same." I walk backwards.

"If she's like this, that means that—Midnight was cut off.

"That the others are being controlled also." Xavier finished as he got up.

"How are you doing this?" Midnight asks with his eyes glowing.

"Simple, you trick the city's most powerful women into coming here. You give them a little discomfort, and then you just breathe a little of this controlling elixir into their mouths, and they'll follow you anywhere."

"Which would explain why you wanted to kiss me."

"Exactly, and because now you know, we're going have to destroy you now, right girls?"Grant smiles as the other titans come towards us.

"Oh no." I breathe.

"Okay, defend, and then if they try to kill you, then hurt them but don't kill them, okay?" Midnight whispers.

"Okay." I nod as they started to come towards us.

"I'll take Icefire, you think that you can handle the others?"

"I think so." I tell him.

"Good, now go." We separate and I hex Bee away from me. Shay started to throw tables at me. I dodge them and hex her. She trips and falls into the punch bowl.

"Where am I?" She asks.

"Are you kidding? You just tried to kill me!" I yell as I dodge Bee's hits. I hit her in the jaw, then Shay grabbed her as I reach for someone's glass.

"Can I borrow this?" I ask a very sacred boy who nods.

"Thanks." I tell him. I fly up to Bee who was trying to get out of the grip.

"Here it goes." I say as I pour the drink on her head.

"Huh? Where Am I? What happened?" Bee shakes her head as Shay lets her down.

"We were being controlled by a group of nerds and trying to kill Dark Charm." Shay tells her. I smile, then look at Midnight who was being held up to a wall by Icefire. I fly over.

"Hey! I don't care who you are. Nobody does that Midnight without getting damaged." I shout as I hex her into the water.

"Nice." Midnight flies up to me.

"Thanks" I smile as we go over to the nerds who were trying to run.

"Going somewhere?" We stand in front of them.

"When will you learn?" Shay glares as she and Bee stop them from going the other way. They turn to see Icefire who was mad.

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't hurt you." Her eyes start to glow ice blue and all of the nerds except for Xavier faint. I hex him and he falls to the ground.

"What happened?" Kid Flash asks.

"And why are you guys dressed like that?" Speedy asks as they come forward with the police.

"It's a long story." Icefire sighs.

"I'm sure that we have time" he smiles.

"I'll tell you it later." Icefire looks over at the nerds being pulled away.

"And this year's homecoming king and queen are…Midnight and Dark Charm." Midnight and I freeze.

"Oh would someone please tell me how that happened?" My brother shouts.

"The students nominated them, so could you please just dance?"

"Well, I guess that one more dance wouldn't hurt." I smile.

"Sure." Midnight leads me to the floor. I put my hands on his shoulders as he places his on my waist. Everything felt even more perfect.

"This is nice." I smile.

"It is, you even look more beautiful now." He smiles. His eyes looked so perfect, so majestic as they sparkled in the light.

"You do look even nicer." I could feel myself blush.

"Thanks." The song was one of my favorites. It was What About Now. The lights were on me and Midnight.

"Dark Charm."

"What is it?"

"I missed this, I missed you." Midnight smiles.

"I'm here now" I tell him as I lay my head on his chest.

"I know, and that's why I want to give you this." He looks down at me and leans towards me. I was leaning towards him, as well. I knew what was going to happen, I was ready. Our lips met, and it was soft and gentle like he cared about me. Like I was a rose that he never wanted to let go. And I cared about him too. It felt like we were the only ones there. I fell into his arms, not caring if people saw. He releases and turns away.

"No, stopping. I like this."I whisper.

"We're stopping just until we get a little privacy, I promise, we'll hang out later tonight." He points to the cameras shooting and people cheering.  
"Great." I mutter.

"I know, my dad's going to kill both of us."

"Well, I guess that we're going to get going, if we want to let Icefire yell at us." I say noticing that the rest of the titans were gone.

"What me to fly? Or do you want to take my motorcycle?"

"Your what?" I ask as we run down the stairs and towards a black motorcycle.

"Let's go." I agree as he pulls his helmet on and hands me mine. I put it on and grab onto him as he drives off. We turn right on a street corner and he goes down a tunnel. He presses a button and the tunnel's entrance closes and then lights up.  
"Wow? And when were you planning on telling me about this?" I ask.

"Just now."

"You're a real help." I laugh as we pull into a garage where a pissed off Icefire was waiting.

"Care to tell me what happened?" She asks as she shows us a picture off the internet of us kissing.

"Oh Darn, your eyes are closed. Ah well, next time remember that." Midnight and I laugh together.

"This isn't a joke. This has been on the internet for a total of five minutes, and its already got almost a million hits" Icefire points to the picture.

"Wow." I smile.

"I can't believe you guys would do something like this in public. I think that it's nice that you guys finally got together. But will happen when Dad sees this? He's going to blow up."

"Icefire, it just hit the news and is increasing in numbers." Bee shouts.

"Great. We're dead. I'm never going to be able to—Icefire was interrupted by the sound communicators beeping. Midnight picks up his and answers it.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING SO STUPID!" Nightwing shouts. I answer mine to reveal a frustrated mom and dad.

"Lex? How did this happen? I think that I'm going to go insane by all of the press here." My mom shouts.

"Well, Midnight and I kissed, in front of the press." I wince.

"Well I can't believe that you would do something so stupid!" She has a similar reaction like Nightwing's. Icefire opens her communicator to hear Nightwing's voice.

"Now's not a good time." I sigh.

"Nightwing wants us to meet him there, to yell at you. But Flash wants to say something to Midnight, give it to him." I grab Midnight who was done talking to his dad who was on his way here to yell at us and give him the communicator.

"Hi, Flash." Midnight winces. But then I put my hand on his shoulder and smile. It gives him courage.

"I hear that you kissed my daughter, and I want you to know, if you hurt her, or do anything…to her like that then I'll hurt you. And I know that if you try…that your father will do the same to you as well."  
"Dad! He's my best friend." I yell.

"Is that right?"  
"Yep."

"Then Drake, I suggest that you treat her nice. I'll talk to you more as soon as we get there."My dad ends the conversation.

"Great, this is bad." He sighs.

"Wanta ditch and avoid the whole thing until morning by going out as our normal selves."

"Sure, but…" Midnight points to Icefire who was sad.

"Who cares, and you promised." I give him a sad look.

"Fine, Well, I guess that we've got to." We hop on his motorcycle and race out the garage and tunnel.

"We've got to go faster, it we want to avoid anyone that's a titans, our parents, or the press.

"Where do you want to go?"

"How about, there?" I point to the park. I figured that the press were too busy trying to get onto the island to get a picture. Midnight parks in a parking lot and then we get off.

"Remember when we were little kids? How we would come to the lake and roll down the hills and swim in the lake?" I say as I start walking.

"Yeah, and you would always fall into the water?" Midnight laughs along with me.

"Hey, you should talk, you freaked the first time and dived in after me, thinking that I had drowned and you fell on top of me." I laugh softly.

"And then my mom jumped in with my dad."

"And they fell in the deep part." We laugh at the memory.

"I can't believe that it's been so long." I smile as I lean towards him.

"Everything seemed so much more easier then."

"I know, everything seemed to slow down then." I smile.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go down to the lake?" I point to the lake down the hill.

"Sure, just don't fall." He laughs, I hit him playfully, then I trip on a rock and start to roll down the hill. I pull Midnight down with me.

"Whoa!" I yell as I hit a rock before stopping. I get up and feel the familiar feeling of a head rush and my hand being scraped.

"Look out!" I hear Midnight as he hits me and we both fall into the water. The thing is that the water was freezing because it was night and not the same summer day as before.

"Midnight." I say as I stand on the rock. It was too rough. Meaning that I lost my shoes. Midnight came up and stood up.

"What?"

"I lost my shoes."

"I thought that something had hit me." He smiles. I laugh as I splash water in his face.

"Hey!" He splashes me back. We get into a fight.

"Mid—night, let's…stop." I get out of the water. The air freezes my body.

"Sure." He follows me.

"Aren't you cold?" I point to his jacket.  
"No, must be my genes. Here" He places his jacket on me and pull it in closer to my body.

"It's too cold." I say as I sit down on the edge of the dock.

"Well that's what you get for swimming in the middle of the night." He sighs as he sits with me.

"You made me fall genius."

"Only after you pulled me down the hill." He sighs. I stare at the moon, then realized that I was wearing a white dress, and I was wet.

"Oh god!" I shout.

"What is it?"

"I'm wearing a white dress." I tell him.

"So?"

"White dress? Wet? Doesn't your teenage hormones trigger the connection or do we need to find a wet t-shirt contest?" I say as I pull my knees to my chest.

"I get it, I get it. Do you want to stay here until your dress dries?"

"Fine, just look at my face." I sigh.

"Your face is always beautiful, I could spend forever looking at it." He stares into my eyes.

"Thanks, your face is so perfect, so amazing, I could spend forever looking at it." I say as we start to lean in again. This time, when our lips met, it was more passionate. He deepened it, then I deepened. I found my fingers going through his hair. Everything seemed to disappear with each kiss that we made, and with kiss, the only thing that I could see was Midnight and the area around us. We separate to take in deep breaths. It was amazing. It just felt weird to kiss your best friend like that, not that I didn't like it.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"That was …" I was speechless.

"Amazing?"

"I was going for a point to say amazingly weird, but yeah."

"That too."

"I know. Maybe we're going a little too fast."

"What do you mean? I think that it's clear that we both loved it." Midnight sighs.

"I know, I don't know…I'm just confused about having my first make out session with my best friend."

"Your first?"

"Yes, well you know after you broke my heart, I didn't actually go back to dating until we first dated a few days ago."

"Wow, you were really that hurt when I left."

"Yeah you hurt me, Midnight, you were my best friend."

"I still am."

"I'm not so sure, I think that Bee and Shay will fight you for that title now."

"Oh really? Then what am I? Your boyfriend?" He laughs.

Boyfriend. It fit him so well, he wasn't my best friend. I could never get used to dating my best friend.  
"Actually I can't think of anything but that to call you." I whisper.  
"Me either."And with those words, I started to see that Midnight was in fact my boyfriend.

* * *

**What do you think? It's longer. But I just finished it. **

**I don't own Teen titans, or the songs included in the chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to my reviewers, I love to read reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own teen titans**

* * *

Boyfriend. Midnight is my boyfriend. Which meant that I was his girlfriend. I fell into his arms and started to lean against his chest.

"This is nice."

"I know." I smile and then start to yawn.

"Tired?" He asks as he starts to yawn.

"Yeah, you should talk."

"I know, do you want to stay like this?" He points out that we were laying on the dock. I had my head on chest.

"Sure, good night. Drake." I whisper.

"Sweet dreams Lex." I hear him say as my eyes began to fall down and I entered dreamland.

There was Drake, and there was Midnight, they were two separate people. Drake smiles and hugs me.

"How's my best friend?" He smiles.

"Fine." I tell him. Midnight on the other hand comes up and gives me a gentle kiss.

"How's my girl?" Midnight's and my foreheads meet.

"Just great." I smile.

"I can't believe that you go out with Midnight." Drake smiles.

"Aren't you and Midnight the same person?" I ask them.

"No, I could never be Drake."  
"And I can't fly."

"But you guys are the same person." I try to tell them.

"No we're not. It's like saying that you and Dark Charm are the same. We both know that Drake dates her. And you date me."

"But I-I…Drake…Midnight…I am Dark Charm." I tell them. This wasn't right. This couldn't be right

"Lex? Lex?" I wake up to see Midnight's concerned face.

"Yeah?"

"You kept saying my name." He sighs.

"I was having a bad dream. It's okay. I'll be fine."

"No, tell me about it. Since I've had my regular six hour sleep which is more than I usually get."

"You were there. But you weren't the same person. Your real name was different person, and so was midnight. It was the same thing with me and Dark Charm. You as the person that you are right now went out with Lex. And your other identity went out me. And I tried to tell you guys that I was Dark Charm, but you wouldn't listen."

"Lex, it was just a dream. I would never hurt or confuse you like that."

"I know. And I would never do that to you."

"Besides, being Dark Charm helped us to become what we are now."

"I know." I sigh as we watch the sunrise.

"I guess that we better get going." Midnight points out.

"I know. Your dad and Icefire are both going to kill us." I get up.

"And we're still wet."

"I know. What do you think that they'll say?"

"I think that your dad might hunt me down and shoot me. And my dad will go—Then I heard his Nightwing voice.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I think that's something like that." I laugh, it sounded a lot like him.

"that wasn't me." Midnight whispers.

"It was me." We look up to see Nightwing's pissed off face. Midnight sits up and I fall off.

"Oh, hey Nightwing." I blush.

"Hey dad."

"I'm glad to see that Midnight and you are still alive." He stares.

"You're wet" He points out.

"Dad, it isn't what you think."

"I tripped and fell, and pulled Midnight with me. And we fell into the water. I almost drowned, and Midnight saved me." I lie.

"I know that you're telling half the truth." He says.

"We got into a fight with water." Midnight and I look down.

"And then you came out on here did what?"

"Uh..." We weren't sure what to say.

"Did you have sex?"

"God! no!" We stand up and shout.

"Then what did you do?"

"Make...out...And nothing sexual at all." Midnight tells him.

"Then you fell asleep here."

"Yep."

"How do you guys feel? Cause I'm pretty sure that everyone's happy for you."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yep. Midnight, Speedy says congratulations and Kid flash says good job, but he'll keep an eye on the two of you."

"Great, now my brother wants to tag along with us."

"NO! I just said that I'll keep an eye on you. If you hurt her Midnight…" My brother pops out from a tree.

"Why would I hurt her?"

"Since you broke her heart two years ago."

"Gee, thanks David." I tell him.

"Sorry, but its true."

"Wait a minute how did you know about that?" I ask him.

"Shay kinda showed me what you did and Icefire told me."

"So you spied."

"Yeah so, you're my sister. Why wouldn't I spy?"

"Were you spying last night?"

"No, why would I?"  
"Because you already spied, before!"

"So? I was helping Nightwing, and I'm saying too much aren't I?"  
"Kinda."

"You were what dad?" Midnight and I look over at Nightwing.

"I needed to know if everything was going to be alright. That's all."

"I cant believe you two." I shout, then Midnight kisses me. And I calm down, a little.

"The press is still looking for us. The last thing we need is them spotting them like this." He whispers.

"Great, the hounds are after us." I roll my eyes.

"Yep. Now let's go." Nightwing starts to go up the hill.

"Fine" I sigh as Midnight holds my hand and we walk up the hill and then Nightwing leads us into a limo.

"Nice. Can I have jacket? I'm freezing." I tell him as I feel the cold air freeze me.

"Here." Nightwing hands me a black jacket. I warm up instantly. Midnight leans next to me, and his warmth helps as well.

"Thanks Nightwing."

"Don't thank me, thank your boyfriend for leaving his jacket in the limo for the 30th time."

"It's yours?"

"I guess, I have so many. It's hard to keep track." Midnight shrugs.

"Probably because you leave most of them in limos, cars, and any other ride."

"That would explain why I found my old jacket in Alfred's hand."  
"Wow." I look out the window to see camera's following us.

"Yes, wow."

"No I mean wow, I've never seen so many cameras before."

"What are you talking about?" Nightwing looks out his window to see the cameras following.

"Crap, let's go. Step on it!" Nightwing says to the driver who nodded. I fall forward into Midnight's lap.

"Sorry." I laugh.

"Its okay. Alfred drives fast. Hold my hand and trust me."

"Okay." I grab his hand and he pulls me into a hug that came from behind as he lets me sit on him.

"This is nice." He sighs.

"It would be even nicer if you two could stop flirting for ten seconds. Dark Charm, I want you to hex the cameras." Nightwing sighs. I nod and open the window until it was large enough for me to see where I was hexing. I release the familiar energy and seconds later we hear the shouts of all cameramen.

"Wow." I say as I sit next to Midnight who put his arm around my waist.

"Drake…hmm" I sigh into happiness as we enter the tunnel.

"I know."

"Drake—I was cut off by Icefire who was very pissed off.

"Is in so much trouble" Icefire glares as she pulls us out of the limo.

"I know, I shouldn't how, but I made a promise and weren't we taught to honor our promises?"

"Yes, but what about your promise to the team?" Shay walks in.

"We promise to find a balance." I tell them.

"Just don't ever run off again without telling us. Speedy nearly fainted when we told him and is still arguing with Bee."

"About what"

"About whether or not to trust you." Lee shouts as he and Bee enter the room.  
"Would I hurt her?"

"No, but you never know, Tameran."

"Tameran?" I raise an eyebrow.

"That's Speedy nickname for me."  
"Oh."

"He likes to call me Tameran, since he thought that I was kinda jerk for leaving you."

"Oh" I look down. I didn't like to talk about Drake leaving me, I couldn't believe everything.

At least not anymore.

"So, _Speedy_, what are you and _Icefire_ doing tomorrow night?" Midnight smiles.

"Nothing, why?" Speedy glances at Nightwing, then Icefire, then back at Midnight.

"Oh just wondering, after all—Midnight is cut off by a hiss from Speedy.

"If you say what I think that you are thinking, you will regret it."

"Fine, Dark Charm?" Midnight turns to me.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you cold?" He asks. I realized that it was much colder in the garage.

"Yeah, I'm going to go and change." I say as I start to head for the door.

"I'll come with you, besides I want to show you something." Shay follows.

"Thanks." I tell her as we go into the evaluator. Shay presses the level 17 button and we start to head up.

* * *

**Sorry to end it there, but otherwise it be 16 pages long, and that's too long to put into a chapter. REVIEW!**


End file.
